Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 628 - Self Driving Refrigerator
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #628 - Self Driving Refrigerator is the six-hundred twenty-eighth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirty-seventh episode of Season 6. Video Overview Life in the Desert Kurt silently looks around for nearly 25 seconds in the Hidey Hole until Wolfie barks and he emerges in a beautiful basin. $45,000 even is the Child's Play Charity total, 75% of the way to the $60,000 goal. Kurt says that a few people donated for 'Giving Tuesday' after Cyber Monday. Kurt sees a weird bunker of raised sand and digs into it to find nothing but dirt. Very rapidly in Phoenix the season changed and now they're barely reaching 60 degrees, with it getting near freezing at night. Kurt thinks lack of sun exposure is contributing to a lot of recent mental weirdness. Kurt is going to part ways with his old Chevy Cavalier, and will sell it to some retailer. It is also very dry in Phoenix, and dry cold is messing with him. Question: Your Forza Horizon 3 videos convinced me to try out the original Forza Horizon I picked up for free a few months ago, you make it look easy! Any tips for someone who almost never plays racing games and is pretty terrible at them? Kurt sees a cliff off into a deep lake and pushes a pig off it before falling himself. He mulls over the question and says to just treat it like an arcade racer. Question: Now that you've been streaming for a good while, how did you find the transition from doing YouTube videos to the live audience experience? He's been livestreaming since FLoB-athon 2011, and experienced it for a while. Now he streams with regularity and there's a whole Twitch-exclusive experience. When he took time off from streaming recently it was much more obvious than breaks in YouTube where he could schedule videos for an absence. Sometimes chat is completely not engaged in 'bad streams', but sometimes great streams have a lot of chat engagement. Part of why so few VODs go up on Kurt's YouTube channel is he thinks the content does not translate. He tried it with MindCrack. Question: Hi Wolfie, what are your thoughts on artificial intelligence and the future affects? I guess Kurt can answer too, but we all know who the real star is Joking Wolfie is artificial yet not intelligence, Kurt says he has not thought about this a lot. He finds a Dungeon and says AI would only be made for commercial reasons. There is no chest in the Dungeon, and as Kurt sails on he had no clue about this. He also brings up how few comments are showing up on YouTube recently. Question: I've been writing a paper on self-driving cars for my English 101 class, I've been wondering what you know about self-driving cars and if you're excited for the prospects of them? Kurt is somebody who actually likes driving is not that excited about it. Car driving for him and a lot of people like Vintage Beef and ConeDodger love digging into the nitty-gritty of cars. When he got his Cavalier he bought it because it looked nice, and with his Subaru he thought about a lot of things too. With self-driving cars then the whole car culture dies as it just becomes a transport box like planes. Trivia * The end slate links to a Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One) - EP18 - Crosswalk for Pants and Tomb Raider: Anniversary - 04 - You Have a T-Rex?.